


Forever, Officially

by Bookishgirl



Series: Marvel OC One-Shots [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Domestic Loki, F/M, Marriage Proposal, Slight Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24954220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookishgirl/pseuds/Bookishgirl
Summary: Iris is just enjoying the view when Loki blurts a confusing request.
Relationships: Loki/OFC, Loki/Original Female Character
Series: Marvel OC One-Shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1604671
Kudos: 2





	Forever, Officially

Iris stood at the railing of the balcony attached to her and Loki's rooms, looking over the expanse of the palace gardens. The sleeves and skirt of her blue velvet dress stirred slightly in the gentle breeze that blew around her, and the short dark hairs that had escaped her elaborate updo danced lightly across her cheeks. As the Earth Mother observed the ethereal greenery below her, she was unaware of her mischievous lover standing in the doorway watching her. She only became aware of his presence when she heard his familiar voice.

"Say you'll stay, little one."

Gaia's brows furrowed slightly in confusion at his words. "Pardon?" she murmured, turning to face him fully. "You know I'm not going anywhere, pet. What's the sudden worry?" Her expression softened slightly as she gazed upon the trickster, able to see the cogs turning in his head as he formulated his response. 

Loki frowned slightly at Iris's response, and he gave a slight shake of his head. "No, I know you're not. And it's not a worry, really..." He trailed off after that, his own brow furrowing as he thought of the right way to phrase what his slipped-out plea was supposed to mean. "I'm not worried that you're going to leave -- believe me, you've made plenty sure I'm aware of that -- and I know that neither of us have any intentions to go our separate ways anytime soon. So no, it's not a worry, love. I just... I think perhaps we should make our commitment more... legally recognized."

Even with the God of Mischief's explanation, Iris was still confused as to what he was suggesting. "Pet, I still don't think I understand," she murmured gently, stepping closer to him and taking his hand. "What are you trying to suggest? You know you can talk to me about anything." She cupped his cheek in her free hand, smiling adoringly at him as she leaned in and brushed her nose lightly against his. 

The Dark Prince relaxed fractionally and leaned into his beloved's touch, a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips. He let out a soft breath, tilting his head slightly to close the distance between them, capturing Iris's lips in a soft, tender kiss. "I'm talking about marriage, little one," he murmured, lips still brushing hers as he spoke. He immediately felt the goddess in his arms stiffen slightly, and he pulled back a bit more to properly look at her. "I want to marry you, little one, but only if that's what you want. If it's not, just forget I said anything."

Iris was more than a little shocked by her partner's proposal -- _was_ it even technically a proposal? He hadn't exactly asked a question, after all -- and she froze up a bit; they'd never really discussed marriage before, and she certainly hadn't been expecting him to bring it up so out of the blue. As the green-eyed god pulled back and continued speaking, his anxiety causing his brows to scrunch together slightly and creating the little wrinkles on his forehead she loved so much, her eyes were wide and vulnerable. Did he really want to marry her? Surely he wouldn't have said anything if he didn't, but she couldn't ignore the little nagging voice in the back of her mind.

"I, uh... I mean, I..." the Earth Mother stammered, then quickly shut her mouth again, a blush heating her cheeks as she stood there. "I'd be more than happy to marry you, pet." Once she finally got the words out, she looked up and met her lover's eyes again, and she laughed softly at the almost cartoonish grin on his face. "So, are you going to properly propose to me, or are we just engaged now?" she teased gently, giggling as Loki picked her up and spun her around.

"I think we're just engaged now, little one. I don't much feel like doing that all over again," the God of Mischief laughed softly, setting his beloved down lightly on her feet before kissing her breathless once again, smiling all the while. 

"Well, that's not very traditional," Iris pouted playfully, still grinning slightly up at him. 

"Well, we're not a very traditional couple, now are we?" Loki replied impishly, snickering softly at his own words and kissing her nose softly. "But that's perfectly fine by me. Traditional's not really my style."

"It's not mine, either."

The pair of them stood that for a while longer, the soft Asgardian breeze dancing through their hair and carrying their soft words and sweet laughter down into the gardens.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are so so so appreciated!!
> 
> Come visit me on Tumblr! @ asgardianmagicman
> 
> Requests are OPEN


End file.
